


Deluded

by imbadatlove



Series: One and the Same [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Bitterness, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Angst, The Pale City, Time Loop, chase sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatlove/pseuds/imbadatlove
Summary: --The Thin Man tilts his head towards Mono, lets out a dark chuckle devoid of all humour. His shoulders sway with the breathy noise, the faint, dying glimmers of the nearby tunnel light cast a glow over his curled sneer. He crouches down and onto one knee, looks down upon Mono."So naïve. So stupid."He spits,"You're so deluded by this false sense of friendship she's fabricated, the lies she's fed you, that you can't see what's right in front of you. You cling to her like a security blanket, too comfortable being wrapped around her finger to see her for the monster that she is."--Alternatively: Another interpretation of The Thin Man catching Mono (and their first meeting), different to that of the one I wrote about in'I am you, as you are me'.A 'what-if' fic exploring what could've happened if Monohadgot on the train, but The Thin Man didn't give up the chase and found him battered on the ground after the crash.Heed the tags.
Relationships: Mono & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Series: One and the Same [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177634
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	Deluded

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my first one-shot, _'I am you, as you are me',_ perhaps go read that one first for a little context, but it's not required. This fic and that one are not affiliated. This story is basically an alternate interpretation of their meeting and subsequent characters. Similar to my previous story, I recommend you at least understand the barebones of the time-loop theory before jumping into this as it might be confusing.

It's moments like this that erupt the bitter epiphany of his own mortality. It's moments like this where every second counts, where every footstep echoing behind him is in harmony with the erratic thud of his heartbeat in his ears, with the howling wind that whips around his brown trench coat as he sprints forward. It's moments like this where Mono realises just how small and endangered he is in a world full of nightmares waiting to get their hands on him. This time, the nightmare lingers far too close for comfort; moves far too quickly despite the slow pace he appears to walk at. There's nowhere to hide in the train, and hardly anywhere left to run. Yet, that's all he can do. Speed down the long, entwining hallways, propel himself over any obstacles blocking his path, prayingfor an escape out of this. An escape that doesn't involve him being clenched in a tight fist and stuffed in a television screen. 

The air is taut and energised, sparkles encircling him and the nightmare trailing close behind. Every movement his limbs make is slowed and restricted, like he is wading through a pool of water too deep for him to swim in, whilst the threat behind walks fluidly, his motions only appearing disrupted when he bows his head to glitch closer to him. It's obvious who it is, if the screech of white noise and electrical tingle in his bones are anything to go by. The Thin Man is a nightmare Mono knows he cannot hide from. Cannot run from. He knows that the stakes in this perilous game of cat and mouse they're playing are the highest they've ever been. His very _existence_ in this reality is in danger. Mono cannot afford to get caught. It's this realisation and the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the heartbeat assaulting his eardrums, his panting breaths, that push his body to keep running in spite of the loud doubts torturing his mind.

Mono leaps through the final doorway of a train cabin, soaring through the air and landing on the platform of the next passenger cabin. There is a crackle of static and Mono is encompassed by the tall shadow coating the floor in blackness, obscuring his view of the narrow alleyway. The Thin Man is walking faster now, glitching more often and unpredictably. The train cabin grows smaller the further they trek into it, and the sour awareness that soon there'll be nowhere to run hangs above him. His heart beats faster and the footsteps resonate louder. Mono follows the hallway, clambering over a toppled door that now acts as a convenient ramp and gives him the necessary height to be able to reach and pull the hanging lever from the ceiling. The cabin door in front takes a second too long to slide open and Mono shudders from the increased static forcing its way into his body. With every step the Thin Man takes, Mono feels the dust from the ground flick up and tickle the back of his neck, land on his coat. He's too close. So close he could crush him with his foot. 

Then there's another door in front, its midsection secured over, the bottom quarters of it however are open and exposed. A hasty exit. Mono allows himself a small glimmer of hope. The electrical pull is strong now, his strides are weightless, like gravity is losing its hold on him. He strides forward, forcing his body closer to the gap when he feels his legs drifting upwards. He's floating. The white electric particles are swirling actively around him, crowding him, the intense static reverberates off every surface in his skull. It's nauseating. Mono feels the sweep of thin, stick-like fingers across his shoulders and he shoves forward and away, letting out a startled and surprised cry. This defiance only seems to aggravate the Thin Man and he reaches down towards Mono again, this time taking a tight grip on his brown coat. 

Mono flails in shock for only a moment before survival instinct kicks in and he sheds the coat completely. This sudden distraction disrupts the hindering energy surrounding them and Mono reaches the door's threshold, sliding under it and rushing to the lever on the other side of the attaching platform. He grasps the handle and wrenches it to his left, a loud clang accompanying the action. When the Thin Man finally steps out the door himself and onto the platform, Mono's cabin is already accelerating down the tracks ahead. He sits down and rests his hands on his knees, watching the Thin Man's silhouette fade into the decrepit and decaying outline of the Pale City. The Thin Man tilts his head up, exposing his face without the hat's shadows concealing all its nooks and crannies. Those inflamed, swollen eyes bore holes into him. They are black and empty, but there's no denying the challenge and promise that looms behind them. 

Mono's body comes crashing down from the aftermath of it all. Sweat beads run down his forehead and stain the corners of the thin paper bag he wears over his face. The hands resting on his knees are spasming, as are his arms and legs, shaking with such intensity as the adrenaline production slows down inside him. His throat is tight and constricted and he quickly yanks off the paper bag to lurch forward and gag. All that leaves his mouth is a yellow, acidic bile, his stomach completely empty and unable to expel anything else. Mono leans back against the cold metal door of the cabin and breathes. The Thin Man is gone now. It's okay. He's okay. 

This relief doesn't last long. The axles of the train spiral out of control, spinning faster and faster and spurring the train down the tracks at alarming speeds. Mono braces himself by clinging to the broken metal railing next to him. The train hoots and hollers louder and there's a high-pitched screeching and yellow sparks searing from the track before it crashes into the tunnel ahead. Such an impact sends Mono flying into the metal door behind him and springs him off the platform and down into the dirty tracks below. The sharp blow to his right side is so unexpected and excruciating it almost has Mono out like a light as soon as he lands flat on his face. Thankfully, he manages to retain his consciousness, and ignoring the new white spots paining his vision and impeding nausea, he rolls over onto his left side, pressing a wobbly arm into the dirt below and pushing. Mono is only about three centimetres off the ground when he collapses back down again.

A brisk, seething chill fills the air, and Mono almost feels like curling up into a tight little ball and crying. From his prone position, he lifts his head and strains his vision into the blue distance. The tall, thin silhouette emerges from the fog, advancing in the same gradual pace. Mono thinks one of the Thin Man's scariest attributes is the way he walks, the way he chases his prey. The Thin Man doesn't run at lightning speeds, he doesn't instantly teleport and snatch up his prey. The Thin Man takes his time. Like he enjoys the chase, enjoys the feeling of watching his victim panic and squirm, run as fast as their little legs can carry them in spite of the fact he always catches up. The Thin Man enjoys playing with his prey, Mono is sure of it. He could've easily teleported to the very platform Mono escaped on, yet he didn't. The Thin Man let him escape, let his body calm down, let him feel a sense of security and relief--and all this time, he's been following. Maybe he knew the train crash would happen. Maybe he caused it.

Mono bends his knees and braces his arms against the dirt, trying to force himself up and off his side. The pain intensifies and pokes him harshly in his ribs in protest and Mono grimaces from it, a little gasp forcing its way out. The figure bows his head and twitches, glitching forward a good six feet. The Thin Man is at the entrance to the tunnel now, and there's roughly seven metres of space between them. Space the Thin Man quickly envelopes. Mono is trying, he's trying so hard, but he can't get up. The furthest he gets is sitting upright, knees bending squarely in front of him, his chest slumping over them. He's heaving in breaths, lightheaded and exhausted and afraid. Despite it all, when he sees the black dress shoes appear at the foot of his vision, Mono lifts his head, cranes his neck upwards, and stares at The Thin Man. 

The Thin Man clasps his hands behind his back and leans down towards Mono. The latter cowers back and the former tilts his head, intrigued by this sudden reaction. **"Don't be afraid."**

If Mono didn't know any better, didn't know The Thin Man even, he'd believe his words. But Mono does know better, and he does know the Thin Man. In a city like this, in a _world_ like this, children are scared of adults. Children and adults in this world don't mix. They can't co-exist peacefully. Adults are deformed and disfigured, with sagging features and bulging limbs and loud screams and children run away from their homes so incredibly young because being out there in the wilderness is better than being trapped in a home with them. The Thin Man is no exception. He's deathly thin and deathly pale, his limbs have extended to lengths no normal human's ever should. His eyes are so far caved in the grey sockets it's a miracle he can even see Mono in front of him. His lips are chapped and indigo and seemingly fixed in the same worn frown he's probably been wearing for years. Mono is a child and the Thin Man is an adult. Children and adults in this world don't mix. 

In response to his plea, all Mono does is shuffle backwards, hiding under the platform of the crashed train behind him. The awkward positioning stretches his back and he can't help the quiet yelp that escapes into the air between them. He sees a tailored knee bend in front of him and The Thin Man's hand come to rest next to it. The hairs on the back of Mono's neck stand on end. He's too close. He's in grabbing range. 

**"Please, it can't be comfortable under there. Come out."** On paper, the words are comforting, but the manner in which The Thin Man says them is anything but. There's a strong lilt to his voice, a bitter impatience that leaves no room for Mono to deny his request. Mono remains paralysed. There's a loud, irritated sigh from above. Then the hand moves and encloses around Mono, forcefully dragging him out from his small safe haven. 

Mono's body abruptly kicks back into action and he squirms and wrestles in the strong grip. The Thin Man, expecting such a reaction, adjusts to holding Mono with both hands, rendering his struggling useless. What the Thin Man isn't expecting however, is a set of small teeth to bite down on his right thumb. He hisses in pain, instinctively releasing Mono and he falls to the ground below with a thud. The Thin Man glares down at him. He watches Mono attempt to crawl away, only for his beaten body to give up after the first few limps forward. 

**"** **I don't remember ever being this disobedient."** The Thin Man comments to himself with a little disbelieving shake of his head. 

Mono freezes. He turns back to the Thin Man, propping himself up on his elbows and gazing up. "What do you mean, 'I'?" He asks quietly, fearfully. "You're a monster!"

 **"Or disrespectful."** The Thin Man adds.

From his position, Mono pouts, furrows his brows scornfully. "But you are. You're an adult; you have grey skin and no eyes and you're unnaturally tall and thin. You teleport and live in television screens!" He punctuates, "You chased Six and I! You _stole_ Six!"

The Thin Man holds up a hand, a pacifying gesture with a deadly promise behind it if Mono didn't stop bad mouthing him. **"Alright, thank you, Mono. I get it. You are correct, I am all of those things. But I'm not a monster. I do not hurt people, and I will not hurt you. That's not why I chased you."**

Mono eyes him apprehensively, "Then why?" He almost snaps.

The Thin Man levels him with a cautionary glare. **"** **Don't** **take that tone with me. Things would've been a lot easier if you didn't run so far."**

"I ran so far because you're a monster!" At this, the Thin Man forcibly inhales and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You appeared out of a TV and stole my only friend! You then proceeded to come after _me_ when I tried to save her! You're the reason I was caught in that train crash! Nothing about you is good! Nothing about you says you won't hurt me like you hurt Six!" 

The Thin Man extends to his full height, his arms coming to cross over his chest. From this angle, Mono can only see the dark shadows covering his face and his fear increases ten-fold. **"I took Six for a reason."**

"Why?!" 

**"** **For vengeance."** He contemplates. **"** **For** **myself. For us."**

Mono frowns, perplexed. _Us?_ "What did Six ever do to you?!" He cries out incredulously. 

**"Oh, dear child."** The Thin Man almost coos, patronising, **"** **Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."**

Mono wets his lips with his tongue, somehow is able to get to his feet despite the likelihood of broken ribs. "Know what I think?"

The Thin Man scoffs, and Mono tries to cling to the sudden burst of confidence despite it. **"Enlighten me."**

"I think you're lying." A shiver skitters down his spine when those dead eyes land on him, the challenge there ever more prominent. Mono continues, "I don't think you know Six, and I don't think she ever did anything to hurt you. You're using her to try and gain my trust and turn her against me, so you can trap me in a TV like you've done to her." The tunnel light on the brick wall starts flashing, pulsing with energy. 

**"** **Believe me, child. If I wanted you imprisoned, you'd be imprisoned already."**

Mono dismisses him with a shrug. "It doesn't matter anyway--because Six isn't like that!" The light flashes faster at those five words. "Six doesn't hurt people. She's nice and helps me a lot, we've solved a lot of puzzles and played games together!" Unbeknownst to himself, Mono is smiling fondly at the memory, and The Thin Man is briefly considering stepping on him, if only to wipe that smile off his face. A smile he shouldn't have when thinking of _her._ "You're just lying about her to try and manipulate me." 

The glass of the tunnel light smashes and Mono flinches, scurries backwards and away. 

The Thin Man tilts his head towards Mono, lets out a dark chuckle devoid of all humour. His shoulders sway with the breathy noise, the faint, dying glimmers of the nearby tunnel light cast a glow over his curled sneer. He crouches down and onto one knee, looks down upon Mono. **"** **So naïve. So _stupid_."** He spits, **"** **You're so deluded by this false sense of friendship she's fabricated, the lies she's fed you, that you can't see what's right in front of you. You cling to her like a security blanket, too comfortable being wrapped around her finger to see her for the monster that she is."**

Mono shrinks deeper in on himself with every insult, but he can't show any weakness to the Thin Man. "She's not a monster!" He protests, though his words sound unconvincing even to his ears. "You're the monster here! You're the one who takes children and turns them into glitching remains! Six doesn't do that--she'll never do that!" 

**"You're right. Not a universal monster like me, who steals children."** He responds flatly. _Not yet, anyway._ Then, the Thin Man's lips quirk upwards, and Mono immediately feels like he's stepped into a trap. **"No, Mono. _Stupid_. _Mono_. She's your monster. Our monster." **

That can't be true. Six isn't his monster. Six is his friend. Yet, something else stands out above that--that use of _'our', 'us'._

Mono shakes his head in frantic denial.

The Thin Man nods. **"** **I am you. I am your future."**

"You can't be--you're a monster--"

 **"So I keep hearing!"** The Thin Man proclaims sarcastically, growing more tired and impatient with every word that leaves Mono's mouth. **"But like it or not, Mono, you'll be this _monster_ one day. Because of her." **

"That--that can't..."

 **"And what if I told you that your little 'friend', Six, grows up to dictate an underwater resort known as the Maw, so insecure and selfish that she contorts the bodies of all its mindless sycophants until they're nothing but bloated masses of flesh that incubate the very souls she feeds upon. All so she can stand out among them as beautiful."** The Thin Man takes delight in the petrified and disgusted expression that crosses Mono's face. **"Does that sound like the actions of a sweet girl who would never hurt anybody?"**

"You're lying!" Mono screams at him again, covering his ears in horror. "You're not me!"

 **"Well, you certainly aren't me yet. But you will be."** The Thin Man says with a forlorn sigh. He rises to his feet, dusts off the dirt from his suit pants. He's done trying with this deluded boy. His deluded self. **"The events are already set in motion."**

Mono surprises himself when his arm reaches out and tugs on the pant leg, mumbling, "What do you mean--"

The Thin Man gazes out longingly at the tall silhouettes of the Pale City, **"Why does it matter what I mean? I'm only lying, aren't I?"**

Mono doesn't reply and he doesn't release his grip either. When the Thin Man looks down at his pant leg, it's with contempt. **"Want me to fill your head with more lies, child?"**

Still no response.

Of course, he finally makes a break-through when it's already too late to change this Mono's fate, his fate. Maybe he was too harsh. **"I only hope my words have resonated somewhere within you. I didn't come here to argue. I didn't chase you to hurt you. I look like a monster, but I'm not one. Maybe you'll realise this, Mono, when your life is in her hands, when she's the one who decides whether you live** **or..."** He trails off, clearing his throat of all choked up emotion. **"** **I hope you look back on our encounter when she drops you. I hope you understand my frustrations when she lets you fall, and you will fall."**

He pulls his leg from Mono's grip.

**"I pray you ask yourself if it was worth it."**

The Thin Man walks back towards the Pale City and Mono doesn't stop him. He only gets a few feet between them when he falters, lifts his head. 

**"** **I'll leave the door open for you."**

Mono stands there in his wake. Watches the Thin Man disappear into the background once more--for good this time. He doesn't move from there for a while, trying to make sense of everything that just occurred. He can't, and decides to move on. The Thin Man's words fade away, too irrelevant and meaningless, and he doesn't think about him again. He goes to find Six. 

It's not until Mono is staring up into her eyes, his life in her hands, that he thinks of him again.

It's not until Mono is falling, down, down, deeper into the abyss, that he hears his words in his head.

It's not until Mono wills away the amalgamation of eye-balls and flesh that he realises he wasn't a monster. _I'm not a monster._

Sure enough, when he's transported into the Signal Tower, his new home, the door is open. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm back here writing for this fandom already--that's definitely a shock to my usual disorganised schedule. Better get as many fics out before my motivation dies for months again!


End file.
